


Drarry and the Philosophers Stone

by TimeLordAex



Series: If Drarry was Real [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLordAex/pseuds/TimeLordAex
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: If Drarry was Real [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983121
Kudos: 6





	Drarry and the Philosophers Stone

**A/N: Sadly, I am not J.K.Rowling and none of her characters belong to me. I am merely just playing with her toys, so all credits go to her. Also published on Wattpad under same title and username**

Hagrid finally got to the Potter's house late that night of Halloween 1981 or what was left of it. He was fearful to enter the house as the dark magic left by the dark Lord Voldemort might harm him. Just as he reached the splintered front door, he heard a familiar voice. 

“Hagrid... is that you?” It asked. Sirius. 

“Sirius, wha’ yeh doin' ‘ere” Hagrid asked. 

“I’ve come to rescue Harry.” 

When Sirius turned the corner to face Hagrid, he saw that he was holding a small bundle of cloth. 

“Give ‘im ‘ere" Hagrid said. 

“No, I'm his godfather" 

“And I’m on Dumbledore’s orders” 

“I’m Harry’s legal guardian and Dumbledore's orders are void when it comes to Harry" Sirius explained, “now I appreciate the effort Hagrid, but you know the laws. Do me a favour and tell him for me, I’ll lend you my motorbike.” 

With that Sirius vanished from sight in a swirl of a cloak and a sound that resembled a gunshot. 

“Great" Hagrid mumbled beneath his breath, “How am I going to explain this to Dumbledore?” 

Meanwhile, Sirius landed on the doorstep of the building he grew up to hate so much but in recent years grew to love it. No. 12 Grimmauld Place. Since his parents’ and brothers’ death he had moved back into the building as he was struggling to otherwise find a place to live. He sold the house elf away to a family who would care for him better as the old creature, called Kreacher, hated Sirius for betraying his mother and Sirius hated Kreacher back for making his life so miserable. Now Sirius lives at Grimmauld Place with his husband, Remus Lupin, who suffer from a small case of Lycanthropy. 

Bursting through the door he quickly transfigured an old couch into a cot and carefully placed the baby boy into it. He made his way over to the lit fireplace he threw a handful of green floo powder into the flames before calling “Malfoy Manor". He submerged his head into the bright green flames and shouted “Cissy?”. 

After waiting a couple of minutes, a blond-haired woman appeared at the doorway. 

“Sirius?” 

“Can I just have a word? I’m at Grimmauld Place.” He drew his head back out of the fireplace and stumbled back before Narcissa Malfoy stepped out of the mantelpiece. 

“What’s the matter?” she asked, “It’s three in the morning.” 

As if on cue baby Harry started screaming from behind them. 

Narcissa turned and gave a puzzled look. 

“It’s baby Harry... James and Lily-” he broke out sobbing. 

“No!!” 

“Sorry... it’s the first time I’ve actually stopped and taken it in...” 

“It’s okay, I understand, but what I don’t understand is how-” Narcissa started but Sirius broke her off. 

“I’ll explain everything in a minute, I just need to get Remus, I’ll just be a second. I would rather not explain everything twice.” 

After walking up the several flights of stairs leading up to the room he and Remus shared, he walked through the door and the second the door cracked open he heard the voice. 

“Sirius, is that you? Where have you been? I was worried sick.” It asked. 

“I’m okay love but I need you to come down. Narcissa is here and I’ll explain everything then.” Sirius said before walking downstairs. 

He waited with Narcissa and the baby. A few minutes later Remus came through the doorway he froze at seeing Harry before looking at Sirius and demanding, “Sirius explain!” 

“First things first, Lily and James-” he broke off struggling to hold back the sob that grew in his throat, “are... dead.” 

“NO?” Remus shouted, “But you said-” 

“-that they were safe?? I thought they were, but it seems as though we have a traitor on our hands.” 

“Peter? But why?” 

For the first time Narcissa spoke up. “Because he always likes to hide behind the biggest bully on the playground. That’s why.” 

“But then how did Harry survive? Not that I’m upset he survived or anything I’m just curious.” Remus asked. 

“That I do not know but whatever did happen made Voldemort lose all his powers leaving the boy with only that cut on his forehead.” 

“So, you-know-who is gone?” Narcissa asked. 

“Yes, the few that know say he’s dead but I think that there wasn’t enough human left in him to die, I think he’s still out there biding his time until he can get revenge. Another thing- don’t trust Dumbledore, he tried to take Harry for himself. Sent Hagrid to collect him but you know how easily he can be convinced of something.” 

There was a long pause, and it was Narcissa who broke it off, “I best be getting back, Luc will be getting worried. I’ll explain to him everything you’ve said and bring Draco round at 12 o’clock noon tomorrow, so the two can play together.” 

“See you then Cissa” the two men chorused, as she stepped back through the fireplace. It seemed as though during their conversation Harry had gone back to sleep so they cast a warming charm around the cot before they walked upstairs to their room. 

“Goodnight Moony” 

“Goodnight Padfoot” 

They pressed their lips together before drifting off to sleep. A dreamless sleep that takes all worries away.


End file.
